


Propósito

by lady_chibineko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Socks, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: McDanno. A Danny le gustan las medias un poco excéntricas, y Steve aprende a vivir con eso. Hay mucho más que medias en este asunto, pero tendrán que leer para descubrir de que se trata. No menores de 16 años.





	Propósito

**Título: Propósito**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado a las medias/calcetines de Scott Caan. Estoy enamorada de todos los modelos que han salido en la serie, en twitter, facebook, en páginas de otras personas... Anyway, amo sus medias.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Seis meses después de la creación de Cinco-0**

Era un día soleado en la isla de O'ahu, y el equipo completo de Cinco-0 se había tomado un día de descanso luego de un caso particularmente difícil.

Y la verdad que se lo merecían.

Y cada quien había decidido aprovechar el día a su manera.

Steve hacía gestionado algunos asuntos durante la mañana en la base naval de Pearl Harbor que habían quedado pendientes tras su traslado de la Marina a la fuerza de élite de la gobernadora, y que por desgracia entre un caso y otro había ido posponiendo.

Además sabía que Kono tenía pensado ir a pasar algunas horas en el mar, mientras que Chin al igual que él, debía de poner algunas cosas en orden.

Mientras que Danny... bueno, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer Danny, ya que era día de semana y Grace estaba seguramente en el colegio, y Williams no había comentado nada al respecto.

Bueno, no era como si tuviese que saberlo todo sobre ese haole gruñon ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto ante el pensamiento algo en su interior se removió incómodo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Y hubiese seguido por aquél rumbo de pensamiento, de no ser porque una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ey, Steve! ¡ _Brah_!- llamó la voz de Chin Ho Kelly desde su derecha, y al girar en aquella dirección pudo ver a los dos primos en medio del Mercado Internacional de Waikiki. Al parecer tuvieron la misma idea para pasar el rato una vez desocupados de los pendientes con los que todos habían decidido ponerse al día esa mañana.

Pronto los tres paseaban entre risas por los diferentes puestos, y visitando algunas de las tiendas.

Hacía mucho que McGarrett no se divertía o relajaba tanto.

De pronto Kono paró su marcha y se alzó un poco de puntillas, como tratando de ver algo entre la multitud.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si es Danny!- exclamó de pronto, y ahora que Steve se fijaba mejor, podía distinguir la rubia y engominada cabellera, así como la camisa de vestir adornada por una de esas corbatas que desencajaban por completo con el resto de las personas alrededor, resaltando a pesar de la estatura como si tuviese una luz de neón señalándolo a los casi 100 m de distancia de donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Steve sonrió con picardía ante la presencia del cuarto miembro del equipo en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

¡Ahora Danno no podrían negar que pensaba igual que el resto del equipo! El siguiente paso lógico era hacerle aceptar el comer pizza hawaiiana y hacerle olvidar esas tontas corbatas.

\- ¡Vamos por él!- instó a los primos, tras lo cual los tres integrantes de Cinco-0 se dirigieron raudos hacia su compañero.

Aunque no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, pues casi a 50 metros de su objetivo, éste volteó a la derecha, metiéndose a una de las tiendas del lugar.

Y no a cualquier tienda.

Era la tienda de la señora Huakonikona, una de las tiendas con más historia dentro del mercado.

Ella era una mujer de casi 75 años de edad, viuda y bastante severa, incluso en el trato con sus clientes, algunos incluso decían que practicaba artes místicas, que tenía algo de bruja; pero su mercancía era de primera calidad y los precios realmente justos. Si querías ropa interior y accesorios de vestir (sombreros, pañoletas, medias o corbatas), sea para damas o caballeros, niños o adultos; esa era la tienda donde debías de ir.

Los 10 ó 15 minutos que ibas a pasar soportando el rostro serio o los comentarios entre secos y ácidos de la isleña, eran poco precio para la calidad del producto que ibas a llevar.

Kono, Chin y Steve se miraron entre ellos.

Tal vez un cliente normal soportaría estoicamente ¿Pero Danny Williams? ¡Él y la señora Huakonikona se iban a sacar los ojos!

Sea quien fuese que le recomendó la tienda al _haole_ , lo hizo con segundas intenciones... Muy malvadas segundas intenciones.

En silencio los tres se apresuraron a la entrada de la tienda, y se quedaron allí, listos para intervenir de ser necesario; aunque sin revelar su presencia de momento.

Por supuesto, no estaban preparados para lo que iban a ver.

Para comenzar, Danny estaba avanzando lentamente, contoneándose mientras miraba la mercancía en las vitrinas, con una confianza tal que cualquiera diría que era el dueño del lugar.

Hasta Chin levantó una ceja ante aquél comportamiento.

Y para cuando finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba el mostrador tras el cual la señora Huakonikona generalmente solía estar, tocó la campanilla que se encontraba en la superficie, tras lo cual resonó la voz seria de la dueña desde la trastienda.

\- Salgo en un momento. Sea tan amable de esperar.

Danny inclinó la cabeza en uno de esos asentimientos lentos tan propios de su persona, y se relajó mirando el escaparate a su derecha, donde se exhibían medias para niñas. Unas violeta y rosa parecían haber captado su atención en particular, y Steve estaba seguro de que la pequeña Grace llenaba la mente de su padre en esos precisos instantes.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos, y pronto la anciana isleña aparecía por la puerta que conectaba a la trastienda. Y lo más increíble sucedió.

La usualmente seria dama, de pronto era toda sonrisas; y con un inconfundible _'Oh'_ de placer, salió incluso de detrás del mostrador, yendo directo hasta el rubio detective.

Al cual definitivamente conocía.

\- ¡Oh, Danny! No sabía que iba a venir el día de hoy ¡Hubiese preparado por lo menos un refresco para usted!

Danny por su lado esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que iluminaban todo su rostro y que hacían que las arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos se mostrasen en todo su esplendor.

\- Señora Pikake, usted tan amable como siempre. No sé qué hice para que la vida la pusiese en mi camino, pero lo agradezco todos los días.- contestó el _haole_ coqueto, tomando una de las manos que había ido de frente a su corbata para arreglarla, y depositaba un galante beso en el dorso de ésta.

Mientras tanto, el grupo camuflado veía todo aquello... Pues... Bueno... Algo así como que Chin tenía su mejor cara de Zen a la fuerza, a Steve casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas oculares, y Kono...

Kono tenía estampada una mueca entre incredulidad y susto difícil de ignorar.

\- Danny, usted tan galante como siempre. Y tan bien vestido. Me recuerda tanto a mi difunto esposo; que como ya sabe, era también detective en la policía. Y en ese tiempo tanto mi Kapono como el resto de los detectives vestían como lo hace usted hoy: con zapatos bien lustrados, pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata ¡No con camisas estampadas y sandalias!- gruñó la mujer- ¡Eran verdaderos profesionales en todo sentido!

\- ¡Lo sé! Es lo que vengo diciendo desde que llegué a esta isla ¡Los pantalones cargo y las camisas hawaiianas no son un atuendo profesional! ¿Pero alguien me escucha?- Danny hizo una mueca, sus manos volaron por el aire- ¡Por supuesto que no! Todos en el DPH carecen de sentido común ¡Y qué decir de mi actual equipo! Por eso hablar con usted no baja de ser una bendición ¡Una verdadera dama que sabe de qué se trata verse como un profesional!

Y allí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa coqueta, la cual sacó a su vez sonrisas felices de la anciana.

\- ¡Oh, Danny!- la mujer rió de nuevo, más pronto se dirigió a la vitrina donde estaban las medias de niña que el de Jersey había estado observando minutos atrás- Recién llegadas a la isla, las _keiki_ las adoran.- dijo con confianza señalando los variados modelos.

Danny asintió.

\- Y yo ya tengo el ojo puesto en esas violeta con rosa, y en las celeste con blanco y encaje. A mi monito le van a encantar.- replicó el rubio con interés.

La mujer asintió complacida.

\- Un gusto impecable como siempre ¿Algo más?

\- De hecho, hoy es día de mejorar lo que tengo, de renovar la ropa interior... algunos boxer y bividis; y reponer por lo menos dos corbatas... a veces creo que ese neandertal lo hace a propósito; y por supuesto, medias.

Ante lo dicho, el rostro de la anciana pareció iluminarse por completo.

\- ¿Día de pago?

Danny asintió con una nueva sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, tengo unos nuevos modelos de medias que estoy segura le interesarán.- susurró casi con complicidad- Y si nos apresuramos con el resto, podrá verlos con calma al final.

\- Señora mía, su palabra aquí es la ley.

Y eso debió de haber sido todo para el resto del equipo, debieron de haberse ido tras eso; pero no pudieron.

Era tan extraño ver no solo a la vieja señora Huakonikona reír, sonrojarse y emocionarse junto a un cliente; sino el hecho de que ese cliente era el _haole_ residente de Cinco-0, quien a su vez se veía completamente a gusto probándose nuevas corbatas y eligiendo bividis junto a la isleña.

Todo era tan irreal, como sacado de un capítulo de _'La dimensión desconocida'_ , que simplemente no pudieron moverse de allí. Y vieron todo el show hasta llegar al final, cuando la señora Huakonikona trajo una caja grande y la depositó de lado en el mostrador principal, dejando salir varios muy coloridos pares de medias para hombre ¡Había de todo!

Podían ver a lo lejos las líneas de colores llamativos y brillantes en fondos oscuros y las medias de colores brillantes con figuras a los lados que no podían identificar; pero lo más llamativo era el rostro de absoluto placer de Williams al poner sus manos sobre las llamativas prendas para pies.

¡¿Así que allí era de donde Danny conseguía sus extravagantes medias?! Porque no había otra manera de llamar a esas cosas, cuando un supuesto policía que vestía con 'profesionalidad' en medio de Hawaii, completaba el atuendo con medias de un rosa encendido, o unas de color azul eléctrico con pequeños globos rojos, o de color blanco con corazones de colores.

Lo cual les costó descubrir, porque Danny raramente dejaba que las piernas de sus pantalones se alzaran lo suficiente para mostrar aquellas medias. Y para ser sinceros, fue Chin quien se dio cuenta luego de casi 2 meses de creado el equipo... Pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora lo importante era la cara de sufrimiento del _haole_ por no poder llevar 5 pares de medias, sino 3.

\- ¡Oh, tranquilo Danny! Me aseguraré de que los otros dos pares lo esperen para su próxima visita.

Y luego llegó la hora del pago, y por supuesto Danny tiró por los suelos las sospechas de sus tres compañeros de que su comportamiento se daba en busca de conseguir un descuento; ya que Danny expresó claramente y al parecer no por primera vez, que las cosas buenas merecían ser pagadas en su totalidad, por lo que no podía aceptar el descuento que la anciana trataba de darle.

Si tan solo Kamekona se llegase a enterar…

Tras lo cual, y aquí Steve sintió un dolor en el pecho hasta que escuchó que también había para el equipo, Danny le ofreció a la señora una pequeña bolsa primorosamente cerrada con un lacito, que contenía galletas que el detective había hecho con su hija el fin de semana que apenas y había pasado.

Y entonces sucedió algo extraño, que terminó de completar la sensación de estar viendo un capítulo de _'La dimensión desconocida'_.

La caja que contenía las medias cayó del mostrador; y pronto Danny, que se había agachado a ayudar a recogerlas, tenía un par de medias amarillo patito con manchas azules en su mano, y el hombre pareció perder el aliento.

\- Danny ¿Le sucede algo?

El detective miró a la anciana y negó sin poder pronunciar palabra por un momento, tras lo cual dijo algo en voz muy baja.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida por un instante, más luego su mirada se tornó maternal.

\- Tan parecido a mi Kapono en todo. Quédeselas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedo! Cuando vuelva...- respondió al instante el detective, tratando de devolver las medias a la caja.

La anciana lo detuvo, cerrando las suyas alrededor de la mano en la que Danny sostenía el par.

\- Sé que las pagará cuando vuelva la siguiente vez. Por ahora, deben de estar con usted, y cumplir su propósito.

Y Danny, agradecido, aceptó con humildad.

El trío, aún sin entender demasiado, se escabulló antes de ser sorprendido.

Y con el tiempo, Steve medio olvidó aquella escena.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**4 años y algunos meses después**

Steve ingresó a la casa por las puertas que conducían al _lanai_ luego de su rutina diaria de nado de cada mañana, y sonrió como el bufón que Danny aseguraba que él era, al ver al rubio extenderle una taza de café justo antes de recibirlo con un beso, en el cual Steve se perdió un par de minutos con gusto.

\- Buenos días, Danno.- saludó el comandante con esa sonrisa nuevamente estampada en medio de la cara.

\- ¡Urgh! Estás chorreando todo el piso troglodita. Ve a darte un baño.- urgió el de Jersey, y sin embargo arrastró al SEAL para un último beso antes de mandarlo a la ducha.

\- ¡Ey, Steve!- llamó cuando éste estaba ya en medio de las escaleras- No te olvides de bajar un par de medias para mí ¿Panqueques?

\- ¡Por favor!- respondió Steve continuando su camino, mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Ya llevaban casi un año juntos, y 8 meses desde que Danny se mudase con él; y aún sentía mariposas en el estómago tras cada beso.

Steve fue hasta el closet y retiró su ropa para el día, y luego sonrió con cariño ante la visión de la cómoda que ambos hombres compartían para guardar la ropa interior y los accesorios.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que echó un vistazo al cajón de medias de Danny, tras la primera noche que pasaron en la cama del rubio en lugar de llegar hasta la casa McGarrett, que era donde usualmente desplegaban toda su pasión.

Había sido una noche agotadora y aburrida. Danny y Steve habían tenido turno de vigilancia en el Camaro sobre un almacén en la Costa Norte desde las 7 de la noche y que terminaba hasta las 3 am. A las 2 de la mañana aparecieron los sospechosos y se armó el desmadre, a las 4 se arrastraron hasta la pequeña casa alquilada de Williams ya que no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir hasta la casa McGarrett, aunque fuesen apenas unos minutos extra conduciendo.

Entraron con la misma gracia que mostraban los zombies de las películas de los 80's, e incluso llegar a la cama donde se tiraron sin ceremonia alguna fue todo un logro. Estaban agotados y adoloridos y dormir era el objetivo.

Steve acarició la mejilla de su pareja y éste sonrió.

Sería un besito de buenas noches, solo eso ¡Se suponía que no había fuerzas para nada más!

Pero 15 minutos después, aunque ambos estaban sudados y agotados, el rubio cabalgaba su miembro como si no fuese a existir un mañana.

La ropa, la cama y ellos mismos terminaron siendo un (muy feliz y agotado) desastre. Durmieron incluso sobre la alarma del despertador, y no fue hasta la tercera llamada de Chin que Steve despertó con el rubio babeando sobre su hombro.

¡Como adoraba ese tipo de despertares! Menos la llamada, claro está.

Con reticencia despertó a Danny, instándolo a apresurarse.

¡Se les había hecho realmente tarde!

Claro que al ver su ropa, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder usarla; y nada tenía que ver con tratar de evitar que lo viesen dos días seguidos con lo mismo, es que simplemente todo estaba inutilizable.

De suerte siempre llevaba ropa extra en un maletín en la cajuela del Camaro, y con unos shorts de Danny puestos, fue a sacar el maletín con premura, y tras eso se bañaron rápido.

\- ¡Tres minutos bajo el agua es un crimen Steven! ¡UN CRIMEN! ¡Quieres que te arreste por maltrato! ¡Déjame bañarme en paz!

Y por supuesto, Steve se vistió antes. Y fue allí donde se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Danno!

\- ¿Qué pasa, babe?- salió la voz camuflada por el chorro de agua de la ducha.

\- Olvidé empacar medias ¡Préstame un par!

\- ¡Tercer cajón a la derecha!

Y fue allí donde tuvo el primer ataque de color a sus nervios ópticos.

Eran docenas de bollitos de medias de todo color, menos unas simples blancas o de color oscuro.

Había con diseños de rombos, tipo polka con puntos, escocesas, con animales, con medios de transporte (barcos ¿de acuerdo? ¡Barcos! ¡Y trenes! ¡Y aviones y autos!). Había incluso un par con diseños de donuts, y otros con corazones y arcoíris ¡Diablos, había un par con brillantes líneas con los colores del arcoíris en sí! Algunos pares eran de colores oscuros con brillantes líneas transversales en fucsia, amarillo o verde neón. Y había cerca de una docena a rayas, tanto transversales como verticales. Y las de colores enteros podían dejar ciega a una persona. No tenía idea ni cual par tomar.

Notó que algunos bollos eran más gruesos que otros, tomó uno naranja neón y lo desenrolló ¡Esa cosa le llegaba a ÉL por encima de la rodilla! ¿Quién se suponía que era Danny? ¿El hermano perdido de Pippi Longstocking?

La puerta del baño se abrió.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas, Steve?- preguntó el rubio a la volada, y Steve enrolló el par de medias largas y escogió uno de los pares oscuros con brillantes líneas de color.

\- Te las devuelvo lavadas.- prometió el marine.

Danny asintió distraído y casual mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa, y Steve se perdió un par de minutos en el suave contoneo del precioso trasero que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Luego de eso fue comer algo rápido y un par de tazas de café a la loca, para salir al cuartel.

¿Quién diría que ahora Steve hasta usaba las medias a rayas con gusto en alguna que otra ocasión? La vida sufre cambios todo el tiempo, pero Steve no se quejaba en absoluto.

Se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó la ropa interior y las medias para él. Luego abrió el cajón de Danny y... nada ¡Diablos!

No había ni un solo par de medias en el cajón, mientras que la otra mitad estaba llena de corbatas.

El SEAL gruñó ¡Sabía que debían de haber hecho lavandería el fin de semana!... o el anterior... incluso quizás meter la ropa interior a la lavadora la noche anterior cuando por fin llegaron a casa; pero las últimas dos semanas apenas y habían llegado alguna noche a la casa a dormir y la noche anterior todo lo que querían era dormir tras haber finalizado el caso. Habían sido dos semanas terribles ¡Y ni siquiera habían podido pasar su fin de semana con Grace y Charlie debido al caso!

Así que la lavandería, la compra de abarrotes e incluso limpiar la casa, había sido pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso.

Otro gruñido asaltó al hombre al darse cuenta de que antes de que llegase el fin de semana seguro iban a ir obligatoriamente a la tienda de la señora Huakonikona, por lo cual Danny seguro iba a utilizar corbata como siempre, y al llegar la señora se iba a deshacer en halagos con su _haole_ favorito, mientras que a Steve lo iba a mirar con desdén durante toda la visita.

Steve suspiró, ni modo. Si eso hacía feliz a su Danno, todo estaba bien. Tal vez hasta podrían ir al día siguiente.

Y ya se estaba preguntando que tanto iba a gruñir Danno por tener que utilizar uno de los pocos pares igualmente limpios que le quedaban a Steve, cuando de pronto una suave textura algodonosa de color amarillo claro llamó su atención desde algún punto por debajo de las corbatas pulcramente dobladas.

¡Ey! Allí había un par no solo limpio, sino también nuevo; y Steve tuvo que reír al ver las medias amarillo patito con pequeñas focas azules a los lados.

¿Qué raro? No recordaba que Danno las hubiese comprado en su última visita a la tienda.

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

5 minutos después bajaba aún con el cabello húmedo, colocándose el polo y con las medias en el puño.

Danny lo recibió en la parte baja de las escaleras.

\- ¡Animal! ¿Qué te he dicho de terminar de vestirte mientras bajas las escaleras?- preguntó con los brazos en jarra y una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Pues...

\- ¡Qué no! ¡Qué no lo hagas!- exigió entonces Danny descruzando los brazos y comenzando a mover las manos de una manera casi frenética- Porque si no voy a tener que decirle a mis hijos, que su amado tío Steve, el idiota que sobrevive a choques, explosiones y caídas de varios pisos de altura ¡Se mató rompiéndose el cuello mientras bajaba la escalera de la casa a ciegas!

Steve miró a Danny con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sintiéndose más querido y cuidado en esta nueva etapa de su vida que en ninguna otra a lo largo de toda su existencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Y encima el muy animal sonríe!- acusó Danny entre sorna y enojo- ¡Pues déjame...!

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues sus labios fueron acallados por un beso.

\- Lo siento Danno, en serio. A veces se me olvida.- dijo por fin el SEAL, justo antes de dar un último pico a los labios del rubio- ¿Me perdonas?

McGarrett puso cara de cachorro abandonado, y el detective gruñó pero se dejó besar una vez más tras asentir a la pregunta.

\- Si, si... ¿Y mis medias?

Steve sonrió al saberse vencedor y le robó un último beso, antes de depositar la prenda de suave algodón en las manos del de Jersey, que de pronto miraba el par en su mano y palidecía un poco.

Pero Steve, que ya estaba en la cocina poniéndole mantequilla a su café, ni cuenta se dio.

\- ¿Babe? ¿No había otras?- preguntó el rubio con voz queda.

Steve alzó la vista.

\- Nop.- contestó mientras ponía énfasis en el sonido de la P- Hoy trataré de hacer algo de lavandería al llegar, pero creo que igual tendremos que ir a la tienda en el Mercado Internacional.- Steve se encogió de hombros- Será asunto de correr un poco con el papeleo hoy.

Danny asintió lentamente antes de sentarse en una de las sillas y colocarse las medias y luego los zapatos.

Steve lo miró extrañado ¡Ah, bueno! Ya preguntaría después.

Tomó las llaves del Camaro y urgió a su rubio suplicio a que se apure ¡Ya estaban un poco tarde!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

Papeleo, algunas bromas, panquecitos de chocolate de Liliha, alguna malasada para Danny, mucho café y luego todos a casa, para limpiar, hacer lavandería y planear las compras para el día siguiente, porque los niños venían el fin de semana.

La aparición de un grupo de narcotraficantes en O'ahu y su consiguiente persecución por carretera primero y luego en helicóptero, NO estaban en los planes.

Y eso era justo en lo que estaban en ese momento, con Steve pilotando y Danny apuntando el rifle Heckler & Koch HK416 que raramente salía del cuartel, y que sin embargo él mismo detective había insistido en llevar, mientras que ese inusual aire de preocupación que lo había envuelto desde la mañana parecía acrecentarse.

\- ¡STEVE!- vino el grito a su espalda, y al posar sus ojos en Danny lo vio señalar hacia la derecha.

¡Allí estaba el coche que llevaba la mercancía!

Bien, ahora a sacarlo de circulación y terminar con ese día de una vez por todas.

Steve dirigió el helicóptero en dirección a su objetivo y pronto Danny ponía el rifle de asalto en buen uso; y aunque el de Jersey no pudiese presumir de tener una puntería como la de Kono, pues era bastante bueno, y le atinó a una de las llantas.

Y Steve respiró tranquilo por un gran total de 10 segundos, cuando escuchó el grito de Danny, quien a pesar del arnés que lo sostenía en la puerta del helicóptero, se comenzó a dirigir hacia él con desesperación.

\- ¡LANZAGRANADAS!

El cómo ambos sobrevivieron luego, era un completo misterio para Steve. Solo sabía que un segundo Danny lo abrazaba y protegía con su cuerpo aún en el aire, y al siguiente estaban en tierra, fuera del helicóptero que de suerte no había volado en pedazos al aterrizar de manera forzosa; y que el rubio, lleno de raspones y trazos de sangre, acariciaba su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que Steve estaba bien.

Steve trató de enfocarse en Danny, tarea un poco difícil de momento, y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza de lado.

Y allí las vio, las medias amarillas de Danny, ahora completamente manchadas de barro, hollín y sangre.

Allí iba el último par limpio de Danny, y no estaba seguro de poder ir al día siguiente a comprar más, o siquiera hacer la lavandería esa noche.

Acarició la del pie derecho, manchándola con un poco más de suciedad y sangre.

\- Lo siento.- susurró en verdad arrepentido.

Danny dejó salir una risa acuosa y nerviosa.

\- Tranquilo superSEAL. Cumplieron su propósito, estuve atento... Estás a salvo.- le susurró el rubio de manera algo críptica.

Pero la palabra gatilló un recuerdo en él, y reconoció de pronto el par de medias como el que paralizó a Danny en aquella ocasión, varios años atrás cuando lo vieron por primera vez en la tienda de la señora Huakonikona; y se preguntó ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Pero el cansancio pudo más con él y terminó cerrando los ojos justo cuando las sirenas de la policía de Honolulú y de la ambulancia dejaban escuchar que estaban a menos de un minuto de arribar.

Por su parte Danny solo se tranquilizó cuando los paramédicos entraron en acción, estabilizando a Steve y asegurándole bajo todo lo más sagrado que el líder de Cinco-0 iba a estar bien.

Se acuclilló sobre su sitio mientras aspiraba hondo, agradeciendo a quien quiera que fuese el ente que lo había preparado de aquella manera, así como que esta vez sí hizo caso de la visión.

Había sucedido unos 4 años atrás, cuando tocó aquél par de medias. Supo entonces que el día que las utilizara por primera vez, dependería de él lograr que Steve sobreviviese fuese lo que fuese que iba a suceder. Lo vio tan claro como veía a los paramédicos colocar la mascarilla sobre el rostro del SEAL: las explosiones, la sangre.

Tan claro como había visto en su niñez a Billy ahogarse el día que compró el traje de baño al lado de su mamá. En aquella ocasión no había estado preparado, no había entendido lo que había visto. Ahora era más sabio y tenía mucho más que perder, aunque eso suene horrible para con Billy.

Y esta vez no había fallado.

Vio a Kono, Chin y Lou correr hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Le entregó el rifle de asalto a la joven novata que de novata ya no tenía nada, y anunció que iba a ir en la ambulancia con McGarrett.

Los paramédicos eran demasiado inteligentes como para tratar de negarse, y pronto estaba al lado del idiota.

Por lo que decían, solo estaría 24 horas. Luego un par de días de descanso y podría volver a la acción. El comandante había sido afortunado.

Danny sonrió con ironía, sabiendo que la fortuna no había sido la única en intervenir... así como sabiendo que la lavandería y las compras iban a correr por cuenta de él, así como cocinar y limpiar la casa; mientras que Steve se iba a pasar el fin de semana mimado por los niños y por el mismo Danny. 

Finalmente el rubio cedió al pedido de uno de los paramédicos de dejarse por fin limpiar las heridas visibles y se mantuvo quieto en el proceso.

Le dio una mirada a las medias.

Si, estaban manchadas, pero no las iba a botar. Algo de bicarbonato y su mezcla especial y estarían como nuevas; y aunque no lo estuviesen, igual ahora eran más que solo un par de medias.

Cumplieron su propósito como aviso de lo que iba a pasar, y ahora eran un trofeo que decía que a pesar de lo que la vida le había quitado una y otra vez, aún se las podía a arreglar para ganarle un round o dos al destino.

Y lo haría cuantas veces fuese necesario cuando se tratase de Steve, porque McGarrett ahora era suyo, y no pensaba dárselo a nadie.

Ni siquiera la muerte.

 

**The End**

**DPH:** Departamento de policía de Honolulú

 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, he aquí uno de los muchos fics que hace meses que quería escribir, y por fin he comenzado. Los primeros dos McDanno pertenecieron a eventos y: o tenían tema específico, o uno por el cual rondar; y ambos los escribí con mucho gusto. Pero éste, éste es el primer check de la larga lista que yo solita hice en mi cabeza. Muchos de ellos tienen temas sobrenaturales, otros gatitos, algunos M-preg y muchos rondan con el tema de la familia. Y lo confieso, prácticamente todos son Danno-centred, así que así está la cosa.

Además... ¡¡¡AMO LAS MEDIAS DE SCOTT CAAN!!!! Las amo tanto como las medias de Matthew Gray Gubler. Ok, si... lo admito, tengo algo por las medias estrafalarias ¿Y? Todos tenemos derecho a un kink por allí, y bueno... yo tengo muchos.

Pero dejémonos de mí, vayamos al fic. Tiene un poco de ambiente sobrenatural con Danny, porque así lo he sentido en varios capítulos ¡Ve fantasmas por el amor al cielo! Y cree en psíquicos y tantas cosas más, a pesar de ser escéptico en muchos otros temas. Y amé su discurso/cargument en el capítulo 3x04 en el carro de Kono; así que ¿Por qué no podría tener premoniciones él mismo? No va tan fuera del contexto del personaje. Así como no iría fuera del contexto tampoco el que se lo guardase, el que sufriese en silencio y tratase de arreglarlo todo solo, porque ese es Danny Williams para mí, un ángel que ve primero por los demás y que se tiene siempre en el último lugar, pero eso está bien para él y lo respeto; y yo solo trato de darle mil finales felices, eso es todo.

Así que sí. Sus medias son ahora un trofeo, logró salvar a Steve, y lo va a mantener para siempre a su lado. Eso es todo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
